Mr Incredible's Dark Decision
by jdadragon
Summary: Sequel to Darker Side of Elastigirl. Things get too complicated in the Parr household. Bob gets a chance to change everything. See what would have been if Frozone married Elastigirl, if Bob took Buddy as a sidekick, and if the Supers were all still alive.
1. The Newborn

The majority of the Parr family is in the waiting room of the secret government hospital for supers. Bob was anxiously striding back and forth while Helen was in the delivery room about to give birth to their possible 4th child. Due to the events that occurred prior to Helen's pregnancy, they are still unsure if the child is Bob's, Luscious's, or the evil Assimilator's.

Bob had promised to stay by Helen's side no matter what happens, but he deeply desires this child to be his. It would at least put his mind at ease.

"Is mommy going to be okay?" Jack-Jack asked, now that he was old enough to speak..

"Don't worry," Bob assured him. "Your mother has never had any trouble giving birth with her ability."

"But dad," Violet insisted. "There could still be multiple complications."

"Violet!" Bob shouted, but then calmed himself. "Please don't be negative. We're all worried right now and your-"

"Is everything alright?" Mirage interrupted while Luscious escorted her into the waiting room. Bob stared at Luscious for a moment, and Luscious looked away feeling guilty. Their friendship has not been the same ever since Luscious and Helen had their sexual affair. They remained friends, but their conversations have been shorter and uncomfortable. Bob managed to sigh and give the newly formed couple a smile.

"Yes, everything is fine," Bob assured her, and patted the two of them on the shoulders. "Helen got here in time, and they're going smoothly."

"Listen Bob…" Luscious began to say uncomfortably. "If this baby… is mine, I just want you to know… I will give you and your family all the support you need and-"

"Don't worry," Bob told him. "Everything will be alright. We're just glad you could make it."

They all smiled.

"Shouldn't you be in there with Helen?" Mirage asked.

"The doctors wanted to make the room safe just in case the baby is a super," Bob explained. "Once Helen starts to feel contractions, the doctors will let me in."

Mirage nods and she sits down with Luscious. They wait a few more minutes until Mr. Dipper finally arrives.

"Bob, it's time!"

Bob rushes into the delivery room, and Luscious follows a few strides behind. Bob arrives to find his wife breathing deeply on the bed with all sorts of equipment around her. He runs over and grasps her hand. Luscious looks in through the door window.

"Bob… Thank you for everything you've done," Helen tells him with a smile and sweat beading off her face. "Even though I don't deserve it."

"I told you that I forgive you," Bob assured her as he kissed her forehead. "No matter what happens, I want to stay by your side."

They smile. The doctors tell Helen to push and she complies. Unlike normal women, Helen barely feels any pain while giving birth. Her elastic qualities allowed her children to come out without any problems. It is just customary to take guard, as Super babies can be unpredictable and could do damage to themselves or others if their powers have already developed. It all seemed very quick as Helen pushed the baby out. The doctors caught the crying newborn gently with robotic hands and immediately brought it over to the bath where it was cleaned and tested.

Both Bob and Helen were anxious for the results.

"Where's my baby?" Helen persisted. "Did I have a girl? A boy? Is it healthy? Is it-"

"We're finishing up the tests Helen," Mr. Dipper assured her. "So far we know that you gave birth to a healthy baby girl, and she hasn't shown any signs of super powers yet…"

Helen smiles and sighs with relief. Bob kisses her on the cheek and hugs her for support. A doctor carries the newborn over to Helen wrapped in a white cloth. Helen smiles as she takes her child and chuckles for joy. Bob's smile slowly fades as his hopes have been crushed.

"The birth father is here," a doctor says to another. "Please let him in."

A doctor lets Luscious in and he is speechless as he gazes on the infant girl. Helen allows Luscious to hold her, and Luscious can barely hold back his smile. Luscious and Helen suddenly notices Bob's discomfort, so Luscious hands the child over to him.

Bob looks down at the mocha skinned love child of Helen and Luscious, and sheds a single tear.

A few months go by. The Parr family attempts to continue with their daily lives as a normal family, and with their superhero work. Luscious and Mirage visited often in order to help take care of his daughter, Alice. Pretty soon they were all talking about living together under one roof. It only took a single day to move the couple into the spare room.

Almost everyone was content with the situation, except for Bob. Every time he saw the dark skinned baby, she reminded him of the past he so desperately wanted to forget. It seemed as if no one suspected anything with his display of affection for the child.

Alice wasn't the only thing that troubled Bob. Every so often he'd glance around the corner and he'd find Helen and Luscious conversing, as if they were close friends. Helen would open up to Luscious about things she didn't share with Bob.

There was one time when he found the two of them cleaning the dishes.

"So how have things been for the two of you?" Luscious inquired.

"Things seem to have settled down…" Helen began. "Maybe too much…"

"What do you mean?"

"Bob and I haven't done much of anything lately. I know our lives are busy and it's hard to get out, but he hasn't been showing any effort. We haven't even had a personal conversation for quite some time."

"Maybe you should."

"I don't know if he'd agree…"

"You never know unless you try."

"Maybe… Though our sex life hasn't been active lately again, and that's probably something I should bring up to him."

"Really? I thought you two had a tighter bond than ever."

"It seemed like that for the first few months, but even after I gave birth to Alice he hasn't been in the mood."

"Does he want problems to occur again?"

"I'm completely sure he loves me, but I have limits."

"Which reminds me… Are you comfortable with Mirage here?"

"At first I thought I'd end up biting her head off, but I realized she's part of the family now. And so are you."

They smile at each other. This only led Bob to have dangerous suspicions.

At night Bob and Helen remained wide awake without the other's awareness. Though, they could hear through the walls the intense sex Luscious and Mirage were having nearly every night. One night Bob noticed Helen's strange interest in the noise, which nearly tore him apart.

The next day, Dash wandered by Violet's room and noticed a tack board she had hung up. He rushed in front of her and gazed at it closely. Violet groaned at the annoyance. It had articles and pictures of all of the super villains they had faced as a family.

"What do ya got here?" Dash asked. "You trying to become Nancy Drew?"

"It's just research," Violet told him as she used her force field to push him aside. "Mom and Dad seem to be busy, so I'm just taking preemptive steps."

"Why?"

"Just being cautious."

Dash noticed the largest of the section was outlined for the Assimilator and Agent Zero. He smiled at the numerous pictures of the male counterpart.

"You got a crush on the Assimilator? Man you're gross!"

"You dumb twerp! It's nothing like that… These two nearly brought the apocalypse, and we were lucky to stop them."

"Yeah, but ever since that incident we've been able to stop their robberies. We even tossed their butts in jail! They're not a concern anymore…"

"Dash, they broke out, so they're not easy to contain. And besides that, they've only been easier to face because they're dying from the effects of their unnatural powers. Mr. Dipper told us that after his tests."

"So they're not a problem anymore…"

"Not necessarily. A cornered wolf is likely to strike the most viciously when faced with death."

"Huh?"

Violet slaps her hand on her forehead. "It means those two will try to find some means to survive, no matter what it takes. The only question is how…"

"Okay…" Dash says awkwardly. "With that aside, what do you think of the new living situation with Luscious and Mirage?"

Violet sighed. "Mom is going to have an affair with Luscious again…"

"What? What makes you think that?"

"Dad has been really grumpy lately, though he's been trying to hide it. If this continues, Mom is bound to get sick and tired of it. Besides," Violet went on to explain. "Do you think this move was the best for those two?"

Meanwhile, in a run down apartment building, Kevin and Rachael are hiding out from the police. They both have machines pumping a serum into their bloodstream, but Kevin's is larger and he appears much more exhausted than Rachael.

"Time is running shorter than we anticipated," Rachael exclaims as she works the outdated computer screen as Kevin breaths heavily in the bed. "We need a cure for our conditions…"

"We don't need a cure damn it!" Kevin exclaimed with a pound of his fist against the table. "We need something to stabilize our powers so that we can continue on!"

"Kevin, that technology is far beyond anything we can comprehend! A cure is far more likely to-"

"We can't give up on our dreams!" he desperately continued on just before a harsh cough. "We came so far only to have that fucking family ruin it for us!"

Kevin begins to cough up blood and Rachael helps him lay back down onto the bed. "Don't push yourself, you're suffering from all of those powers you've adapted. The effects are hurting you quicker than me."

"I can't help it," Kevin admitted. "Sixteen years of scheming led to nothing. If only we could find the answers. If only things were different…"

Rachael looks sadly at him before turning back to the screen. She researches for a few more minutes until she stumbles on one article. A wide grin spreads across her face and she turns back to Kevin.

"We might be able to make things different…"

Kevin looks at her with a confused expression.

Bob arrived home the next day after work to find Helen, Luscious, and Mirage conversing and drinking coffee as they took care of Alice and Jack-Jack. They seemed to be enjoying themselves. Bob closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, calming himself before he'd overreact.

"Helen," Bob smiled as he addressed his wife. "Could I speak to you in the bedroom for a moment?"

"Sure Bob," Helen shrugged and followed him upstairs. She seemed very confused.

Bob closed the door after her as his face became distraught. He turned to her and tried to calmly find his next words.

"I don't think Luscious and Mirage should be living here anymore."

"What?" Helen is troubled by his conclusion. "Why?"

"The situation just seems too awkward. Haven't you sensed that?"

"No, not really. Luscious wants to be there for Alice, and it's much easier when he's living here."

"Why can't he just take care of Alice on his own? Mirage seems more than eager to help."

"But Alice is my daughter as well. I can't just abandon her."

"But this family life is getting complicated. Haven't you noticed? We're supers as it is, do we really need such a strange living arrangement to draw attention to ourselves."

"Hmm… You have a point there… But I'm not letting Alice live anywhere else, and if Luscious wants to stay here, we have no reason to throw him out. Besides, could you ever part with Dash, Violet, or Jack-Jack? You'd be asking Luscious to do just that."

Bob groans and turns away. Helen goes up to hug him from behind.

"What's your real problem honey?" Helen asks with great concern. "You've seemed distant lately."

"I… I guess I'm just concerned you're going to have sex with-"

"Oh! I can't believe this!" Helen angrily walks away from him. "I don't feel that way about Luscious anymore!"

"Well you could have fooled me!" Bob argued. "You seem to talk to him a lot more than you ever talk to me!"

"You've been silent all this time! If you wanted to talk you should have said something!"

"Should I have to?"

"My God you're being stubborn!"

Their argument continues like this for nearly half an hour. Everyone else in the house can hear the shouting, and it silences them like a depressing fog. The vibes seem to be at the most intense levels they've ever seen in this marriage. Finally Bob stomps his way down the stairs, and Helen is shouting after him.

"I can't take this!" Bob proclaimed. "I'll be at the local Motel if you need me!"

"Fine! Go ahead!" Helen shouts after him. "We don't need Mr. Depressing ruining everything for the rest of us! I won't stop you!"

"Fine!"

Bob slams the front door behind him. Helen turns around angrily and folds her arms. It doesn't long until her hands are covering her face as tears stream down it. Luscious and Mirage see her distress and rush over to comfort her.


	2. A Glance at What Could Have Been

Bob lies alone in a bed that night. He can't get much sleep as he ponders about everything that has happened. He wonders what will happen, and what his options are. He knows the complications there are in his marriage, but he desires to stay together with Helen no matter what. His pride forces him to remain in this room.

The next morning Kevin is alone in the apartment at the computer. There's a bunch of machinery scattered about the apartment. It appears that he has been assembling them into something massive. Right now there seems to be something else drawing his attention though.

Rachael sneaks into the apartment through the window wearing her stealth suit and carrying a large glowing sphere. Rachael notices the machinery is already assembled. She walks up to Kevin with a stern face.

"I told you to get some rest," Rachael worries. "You didn't have to rush this-"

"I just got a little anxious, but if this works, it won't matter," Kevin admitted as he turns to face her. He notices the orb. "Is that the power supply?"

"Yup. This is the new element they're been developing on Area 51."

"Perfect. Set it up over there in the reactor core."

Rachael walks over and places the sphere into the machinery. The machinery starts to power up with a loud hum and glowing parts.

"You know," Rachael added. "We're not able to successfully use this machine the way we want to. It's going to require a pure super from birth. Not to mention, they'd have to be mature enough to focus their mind. I don't think there's any super left who'd want to help us."

"Perhaps," Kevin agreed. "But then again, we might have a willing volunteer…"

Rachael looks at him with a confused expression.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been keeping a close eye on our superhero associates. It seems that one of them has left his family behind."

Rachael looks at the computer screen at a recent recording he took and she smiles.

Jack-Jack hears his mother's cell phone beeping as she pours him cereal. He picks it up and hands it to her, but Helen appears too distraught to answer it. Violet holds her hand out to Jack-Jack and he hands it to her. Violet answers it.

"Hello?"

"Violet!" Agent Dipper is surprised she answered the phone. "Is your mother available? This is an emergency!"

"Mom! It's the agency! You need to take this!"

Helen just looks down at her coffee and wanders out of the kitchen.

"Ugh… Sorry, but my mom is going through some rough issues right now."

"This isn't the time! Could you get her out of it or get your father? We've tried calling him, but he's not answering. Even Luscious hasn't answered his phone! Are all the Supers having a breakdown while Zero goes on a stealing spree?"

"Wait… Agent Zero?" Violet spoke with concern. Jack-Jack and Dash are startled when they hear that name. "Could you settle for my brothers and me?"

Agent Dipper sighs into the receiver. "Alright, I'll have you picked up and brought to base… You're not missing school for this are you?"

"It's a Saturday."

"Oh right… We'll pick you up in 15 minutes."

Bob is standing in front of the mirror after taking a long cold shower. He's still contemplating about everything that has happened and he's wondering what he should do. He sighs and goes back to lay in bed. He looks at the clock. It says 8:45 AM. He looks up at the ceiling.

"What should I do…?"

"Would you like me to give you an option?" an echoing voice tells him.

Bob is startled and looks around. No one is there.

"Who's there?"

"Just a friend," the voice answers. "I'm here to show you an alternative."

"An alternative? …An alternative what?"

"An alternative life!"

Just then a blinding light appears out of nowhere. Bob shields his eyes, and takes a look after the light dims down. There's a floating being with no nose, mouth, ears, or hair and glowing white.

"Who are you?" Bob demanded.

"I am a being who exists outside of time and space!" he answered. "I'm here to save you!"

Helen sits in her room tending to Alice. She is deeply depressed and can't stop thinking about Bob. Luscious and Mirage come in to check up on her.

"Hi Helen," Luscious greets her. "May we come in?"

Helen doesn't even make the slightest move. Luscious rushes over to her with determination.

"This isn't good for you!" Luscious told her with great concern. "You have too many responsibilities as a mother and a super to let your emotions rule you…"

"What am I supposed to do?" Helen asked as tears streamed down her face again. "My marriage is on the rocks."

"Get out of the house," Mirage suggested. "We're going to a club tonight. We could help get you a babysitter to take care of Alice while we're gone."

"No, I can't. It's too early for me to even consider-"

"Your depression won't solve anything," Luscious assured her. "Just give it a try, and if you want to come home, we'll come home."

"I think we're too old for clubbing though."

"Aw, don't be ridiculous!" Luscious smiled. "You're never too old to shake your elastic-butt!"

Helen chuckled. Luscious and Mirage waited eagerly for her answer.

"Well… Alright," Helen gave in. She set April down in the crib and searched for something to sexy to wear.

"Why? Save me from what?" Bob asked.

"I have seen the future of this world," the glowing being told him. "And it is grim. I am here to offer you a choice that could save this world."

"Wait, what exactly happens?"

The being sighs. "I didn't want to have to show you this, but-"

Suddenly they're transported to outer space. Bob is worried about breathing at first, but then he realizes he's quite fine. To his left he sees the planet far below. To his right, he sees a cloud of countless alien warships approaching earth. He has no choice but to watch as the cloud swarms down and ignites the world in a blaze. Bob screams from the sheer terror of it all.

They're suddenly teleported to a white space. There is no ceiling or walls, just an endless floor that continues forever. Bob looks around in confusion.

"That attack occurs within the next few months," the being tells him. "Even with the power of you world governments and the power of the few supers that are left, it's not nearly enough."

"Than why can't you stop it!" Bob demanded as he threw his fists at the being's chest. To his surprise, his hands only passed through.

"I am not permitted to get involved… Only guide those who can change certain events."

"What specific events are we talking about?"

"Bob, do you remember the day of your wedding?"

Suddenly they're teleported to the night Bob was about to marry Helen. A younger version of Bob was out in the streets explaining to the police what had happened when he tried to apprehend Bomb Voyage. Bob noticed Buddy sitting angrily in the backseat of a cruiser.

"Yeah, I kept getting distracted on my way to the wedding," Bob answered the easy question. "What about it?"

"I can make it so that you never looked down at your watch and pursued the villain."

Bob watches as his younger self continues to talk to the police as he looks at the radar in his car. Bob is confused at this.

"Okay, so I don't glance at my-" Bob begins to sarcastically say, but then he realizes something. "Wait! What happened to my marriage to Helen?"

The being turns his head away from him as they teleport to the outside of a church later that night.

"Hey, this is where-"

Bob is shocked at what he sees next. Luscious comes out of the church carrying Helen in his arms. They're smiling and kissing tenderly as they make their way to the limousine. Bob notices that Helen is wearing a different ring as they enter the vehicle. Bob's breath is taken away.

"Luscious had the ring ready on your wedding just in case you didn't show up. The two of them had desires of being together before your wedding, and you originally were only a few seconds in time before Luscious would have taken your Helen for himself…"

"What is the meaning of this?" Bob barked at him. "There's no way Helen would do such a thing!"

"No?" the being asked as they teleported to the hotel room in Grease where Bob and Helen originally had their honeymoon. Bob watched as the younger version of Helen and Luscious burst through the door kissing passionately as they made their way to the bed. "It seems she's more than eager to start a new life with your best friend."

"I can't believe this is happening…" Helen whispered as she plunged her tongue into his mouth. "I know I had just left Bob, but all I can think of right now is making love with you…"

"I feel exactly the same way," Luscious whispered back to her.

They began to tear each other's cloths off. Bob turned away sickened by this scenario.

"Please!" he begged the glowing being. "I've had enough of this!"

"I don't think you have…" the being replied.

Bob felt his head being forced back to watch the two newlyweds having sex. He could no longer turn away nor close his eyes. He watched as they sat on the bed together gazing at each other in just underwear.

Helen was beautiful in her white lingerer. She had the long, red, shiny hair of her glory days, the sweet complexion of youth, her hips were not nearly as wide from childbirth, and her smile was bright and full of spark. Bob remembered their wedding night being a bit awkward with the sex, but being with Luscious it seemed more natural and smooth. He had to admit that Luscious was handsome as well. He still had his stylish haircut from back in the day, and his muscular figure was at it's best, even though Bob's was always bigger.

Luscious laid Helen down, peeled off her undergarments, and began to touch and kiss her body all over. Bob watched as Helen gasped in sheer pleasure as Luscious sucked her nipples, kissed her butt cheeks, and ate out of her pussy. Helen's face was bright red as she held Luscious's head firmly between her legs. She came in his mouth, and he looked at her with a smile. Bob never saw Helen give such a reaction when he tried to give her oral pleasure.

Helen then pushed Luscious onto the bed and removed his boxers. Bob couldn't believe how large Luscious's erect, black penis was, and suddenly he felt ashamed. Helen eagerly kissed down his neck, along his chest, and began to rub his dick with her hands and sucked it. Bob remembered that he had to convince Helen to suck his dick after a few times of sex, and here she's eagerly shoving Luscious's cock down her elastic throat that easily made room. Helen seemed so fixated on giving Luscious a blowjob that she didn't stop Luscious from holding the back of her head firmly as he climaxed down her throat. He moaned wildly, and he let go of Helen's head after what seemed like forever. Helen stuck out her tongue to show him that it went straight down. They both laughed. Bob was surprised at how well these two appeared together.

Then they began to hump each other all around the room in several positions. Bob was startled at how intense this was, especially for their first time! Luscious seemed to hold himself from cumming for quite a while, and when he did, Helen grinned.

"That was amazing Luscious!" Helen proclaimed. "And to think I was about to marry Bob!"

"I'm so glad I won you over," Luscious admitted. "This is the best moment of my life…"

"Mine too…" Helen admitted as they kissed again.

Bob thought it would have been impossible for these two to continue at this pace, but they did.

Slowly, Bob began to notice how truly happy Helen appeared. She seemed to have found her soul mate in this alternate reality. He now understood why his Helen had his affair with Luscious.

Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack are brought to the secret base by helicopter. Mr. Dipper waits for them on the other side of mechanical sliding doors.

"Greetings children," Mr. Dipper acknowledged them. "I'm glad we were at least able to get a few of you…"

"Yeah, well it's time for the adults to move aside," Dash proclaimed proudly. "This time the kids will save the day."

"Dash, knock it off," Violet told him. "Sorry about the inconvenience Mr. Dipper. We will try to reach our parents before this is over."

"It's alright," Mr. Dipper assured her as he led them down the hallway. "Besides, it might be time for you kids to handle a mission of your own, considering you won't be a family forever."

The kids all look at each other uncomfortably. Mr. Dipper barely notices as they walk through another door. They enter a security room with the safe busted up.

"What happened here?" Violet asks.

"Agent Zero is what happened," Mr. Dipper replied. "She stole the components to one device, and we heard she has stolen other necessary components elsewhere."

"What's the device?" Dash asked.

"It was a dimensional portal, a gateway to an alternate reality."

"What's an alt… alt… alternate reality?" Jack-Jack asked.

"We were able to use this machine to look into alternate worlds much like our own," he explained. "Most of them had just one moment in time altered, and different events occur creating a different timeline in space."

Jack-Jack appeared confused, and nearly fell asleep.

"Don't worry," Violet told him. "I'll explain it to him later… So this device actually works?"

"Not entirely," Mr. Dipper explained. "We were mostly only able to look into these alternate dimensions, but we weren't able to enter them. Even the images we uncovered from these dimensions weren't very clear. We do know that most of these altered dimensions proved to be disastrous."

"So why couldn't you enter these alternate universes?"

"Our computers determined that the only way we'd be able to enter these alternate universes is if we left our bodies in a pocket dimension and assimilate our alternate version of ourselves in that universe. The computer also determined that one of the users would have to be a natural born super. Due to their advanced genetics, supers would be the only ones capable of guiding anyone who was using this device to their bodies."

"So Kevin and Rachael are trying to find an escape from this world," Dash implies. "Why should we stop them? They'd no longer be a problem for us if they were gone."

"But they're not naturally born supers," Violet implied. "They gained their powers by experimentations. If they want the device to work…" Violet realizes something. "They'll need one of us! We have to warn our parents!"

"Kevin and Rachael won't be able to use the machine properly if the super doesn't want to help," Mr. Dipper assured her. "You'd have to be willing in order for it to work, and I doubt any one of you would."

Violet begins to ponder to herself.

Bob watches as the younger versions of Luscious and Helen fall asleep after about an hour of intense sex. The two of them cuddle with smiles. He feels sad that Helen would prefer Luscious, but he shakes that feeling off and turns back to the glowing being.

"What's the point of all this?" Bob demanded. "Are you asking me to give up Helen so that she can be happy? Granted, I do want that, but how do I know this will truly last?"

"There's more than just her happiness on the line," the being informs him. "Observe."

They're teleported to Buddy's room the previous night. Bob watches as the young boy angrily curses Mr. Incredible and throwing his poster to the floor. Bob groans at the sight of this, but then he notices a tap at the window.

Buddy also notices the tapping and is surprised to find the younger version of Bob at the window. Buddy groans angrily and opens the window.

"What do you want?" Buddy asks with a stern expression. "You blamed me for everything!"

"Now liston here-" Bob stammered as he fell to the floor intoxicated. It seemed as if he drowned himself in sorrow. Normally Buddy would have felt bad for Mr. Incredible and would feel sad, but he's too angry now and this seemed pleasantly ironic. "I jus wanna talk is all…"

"What about?"

Mr. Incredible sits on the bed. "Kid, do you know what it takes to be a superhero?"

"Yeah, it takes amazing abilities, winning people over, good looks-"

"That's Bullshit!" Mr. Incredible screamed. Buddy falls over backwards in fear of this powerful man. "We don't need any of that! All we need is sacrifice…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Kid," Mr. Incredible explained as he slowly began to sober up. "Us Supers don't have it easy at all… We're always needed, we risk our lives, and most of the time we're not that appreciated for our work. Sure it looks great from the boob tube, but that's just the cover to the entire story! …We don't have time for personal goals or feelings. We just continue to do our jobs because we care about people!…We all have to sacrifice one thing or another…"

"What sacrifice have you had to make?" Buddy got up and demanded. "You seem to be explaining quite a lot of bad things you've gone through, but I've gone through a lot too! Tell me, why are you even here?"

Buddy finally feels sorrow when he notices Mr. Incredible crying. He still felt some admiration for this hero, and this nearly tore him apart.

"I lost the woman I love because of you!" Mr. Incredible explained. "I was supposed to marry Elastigirl tonight, but thanks to your involvement with Bomb Voyage, I spent the night chasing after him!"

"I'm… I'm sure Elastigirl will forgive you," Buddy assured him as he tried to approach him.

"No she didn't!" Bob cried as he walked towards the window. "She ran off with my best friend! Or former best friend! I hope you're happy!"

With that, Mr. Incredible allowed himself to fall out the second story window. He landed with a loud thud, but it wouldn't even hurt if he was sober. Buddy looked down at the poster he tore down, and went over to hang it back up.

Bob watched as this strange scene played out, and was still confused.

"I actually would have done this?" Bob asked. "Even if I did talk to Buddy that night, what difference would it make? He's going to grow up to become-"

"He won't become Syndrome this time," the being replied. "Because of this talk, you have guided this young man away from his evil destiny. And your superhero friends would not have been se up to die at the mechanical claws of his Omnibots."

Bob is surprised and realizes how different things would have been, but then Bob shakes his head.

"What difference does it make?" Bob asked. "It's no use, the Supers will be outlawed in a matter of months-"

"Actually," the being interrupted, "things are going to be quite different…"

The children were trying to help Mr. Dipper with finding Kevin and Rachael, but whatever leads they found on the computer ere just dead ends.

Violet constantly looked at the tracing remote that told her where her father was. By the coordinates it stated, Bob was still at the motel he checked into. Violet still had her worries though, and Agent Dipper noticed this.

"Is something wrong Violet?" he asked.

"It's our dad," she confessed. "He got into a fight with mom, and he stormed out of the house. I'm afraid he might be Kevin's target."

Mr. Dipper ponders about that for a moment.

"I'll have my men keep an eye on him," he assured her as he took a look at the tracing remote. "If anything happens to him, we'll know about it."

Violet gives a reassured smile.


	3. The Choice

The being teleported the two of them to the inside of Superior Court. They see the younger version of Mr. Incredible on the defense's side and the on the plaintive side was Mr. Sandsweach wearing the collar brace. This time Mr. Incredible seemed depressed rather than aggressive. It still does not look good for Mr. Incredible.

"Oh great!" Bob groaned. "You brought me back here? What for? This is that ridiculous court case where I saved that ungrateful suicidal!"

"Yes, you remember your attorney?" the being asked.

"Of coarse!" Bob answered. "He did a lousy job of defending me! Could we please leave this depressing scene? This is just a bad memory of what started the downfall for all supers…"

"That's exactly why I brought you here," the being explained. "And here's where the turning point comes in… three, two, one-"

Just then Buddy comes bursting in through the back door flying wearing his rocket boots and a suit while carrying a briefcase. Everyone is surprised, especially Mr. Incredible, as the young genius lands in front of the judge.

"Your honor," Buddy began. "I heard from the outside everything that's going on in here. Could I relieve Mr. Incredible's attorney?"

"Aren't you that fan boy who's been following Mr. Incredible?" the judge asks. "Why should I allow a child to represent this man?"

"Your honor, this man has saved thousands of people's lives with inhuman strength. If you'd notice the rocket boots I built in order to come here, I think you'd agree that I'm beyond my generation. I know I can take this case."

The police surround the boy and await the judge's orders. The judge issues them to stand down and groans as he rubs his eyes.

"Alright," the judge agrees. "But if you disrupt this court case any further, you'll be thrown out. As if this court case couldn't get any crazier…"

Buddy walks over and sits beside Mr. Incredible. The superhero is embarrassed by his presence.

"What are you doing here Buddy?" he whispers to the boy.

"My name is not- !" Buddy is about to argue, but calms himself. "Sorry, it's alright, you can call me Buddy. I don't deserve the name Incrediboy…"

Mr. Incredible is surprised at Buddy's change of maturity.

"I'm here to help you," Buddy insisted. "And if you'd just listen to what I have to say, maybe we can get you out of trouble!"

"Fine!" Mr. Incredible groaned.

Buddy stood up from the chair to address the judge.

"I'd like to call the plaintive to the stand."

Mr. Sandsweach approached the bench with a confused expression. His lawyer gave him a sarcastic smile assuring him that it'd be okay.

"Mr. Sandsweach," Buddy addressed him. "You stated that you wanted to commit suicide, correct?"

"That's correct."

"And Mr. Incredible had foiled your attempts, correct."

"He most certainly did!"

Mr. Incredible slapped his hand on his forehead.

"So now you want to sue him?"

"Of coarse!"

"But let's say the police were the ones to save you. Would you sue the entire police department?"

"Of coarse I…" Mr. Sandsweach suddenly realized his point and began to look glum. "No, the police were doing their job."

The courtroom suddenly begins to get a little rowdy. Mr. Sandsweach's lawyer begins to worry about the predicament.

"Also," Buddy went on to say. "If you win this court case, are you going to resume with your suicide attempt?"

"No!" Mr. Sandsweach shouted. "I'll finally have enough money to-"

"You're saying that your suicidal attempt was just because of your financial situation? And that this entire court case was just to get you the money you didn't earn?"

"Objection!" the plaintive lawyer shouted.

"Motion denied," the judge declared, for even he knew Buddy was onto something.

"Admit it Sandsweach, this entire trial was a waste of time."

Mr. Sandsweach just looks down sadly. The court goes into a huge uproar as Buddy sits next to Mr. Incredible who just stares in disbelief.

They began to teleport from court scene to court scene where a super was being sued. Buddy and Mr. Incredible made his appearance at each one helping the supers remain out of trouble. Hours went by.

"You see," the being finally explained, "Buddy helped with every other case against the supers, and eventually you decided to accept him as a sidekick. Thus all of the supers were able to live out the rest of their lives doing what they were born to do."

Bob just sat there in disbelief. What he was hearing sounded too good to be true. It was as if all of the problems he experienced in his youth were erased. Suddenly Bob began to think about his family.

"What about my family?" he asked. "I can't possibly give up the life I had with them. Even though we've had some difficulties, I love Helen, Jack-Jack, Dash, and Violet."

"What about Alice?" was the response that made Bob turn away disgusted. "I understand that you have precious memories, but is it worth the entire human race?"

Bob just sits there contemplating everything he's seen. The being sighs.

"There's something else I will show you…"

"Has he moved yet?" Agent Dipper asks the other agent over the intercom.

"No," came the reply. "He's still in bed. It's strange though, he's breathing, but he hasn't even moved at all."

Agent Dipper gets very suspicious.

"Send someone in to check on him," he orders. "It maybe a trick of some kind."

"Yes sir."

Helen has just finished taking a shower and goes to check up on Alice. Luscious and Mirage are watching over the baby as she sleeps in her crib. Helen enters wearing only a towel.

"How has she been?" Helen asks.

"She's a perfect little angel," Luscious commented. "I'm so thankful to have such a big part in her life…"

"It's great having you two here," Helen commented as she sat down in between the two of them.

"Were you able to get a sitter for Alice?" Mirage asked.

"Yup," Helen assured her. "We have at least three baby-sitters we can depend on, so one of them is at least available."

"Great!" Mirage exclaimed. "I've always wanted you to join us at the club."

"Yeah… Are you sure I'm-"

"You'll have lots of fun there," Luscious assured her. "I know you, and this is defiantly the place for you."

They all share a warm smile.

"Luscious," Mirage asked. "Could you help me prepare for tonight?"

"Of coarse dear."

The two of them leave the room. Helen notices the lustful look they were giving each other as they went to their room just across the hall. Curiosity strikes Helen, and she tiptoes towards their door while keeping an eye on her sleeping baby girl. Helen peeks in through the open crack of the door, and enjoys what she sees.

Luscious and Mirage are kissing passionately as they remove each other's clothing. Helen slips off her towel, touches herself all over, and begins to fantasize about joining in. Helen loves to see Luscious touching and kissing Mirage's slim, tan body. Helen had past experiences with other women, and now she finds Mirage much more appealing. She began to desire to be licked all over, and licking Mirage all over.

Helen got a kick out of watching Mirage play around with Luscious's huge, black dick. Mirage's hands and mouth weren't very big nor could stretch like Helen's, so she was not able to do the same things Helen had done with Luscious's big penis though Mirage seemed quite skilled at enticing Luscious. Luscious still moaned with pleasure as he came in her mouth. Even Mirage enjoyed the taste of his cum and swallowed with a smile.

Helen began to wiggle her body around to match Mirage's movement as Luscious began to hump her. Helen found it funny as Mirage could barely fit the massive cock into her lovely pussy. It didn't stop either one of them from enjoying the experience though.

"Fuck me Luscious! Fuck me!"

"Aw yeah Baby!"

The two of them finished up their sexual conquest rather earlier than Helen anticipated. Luscious and Mirage took a breather before going at it again, but Alice's cry interrupted Helen's show. Helen stretched back to tend to the baby girl. She stretched her arm around the house and grabbed a robe from her room to wear.

"Did you notice?" Luscious whispered to Mirage as they peeked at the crack of the door. "She was enjoying the show…"

"Yes," Mirage answered. "I hope she'll join next time…"

They smiled and continued to make out.

The being transported Bob to the top of a high building at sunset. They watched as Mr. Incredible and Buddy looked over the city in search of crime.

"What is it now?" Bob asked impatiently. "Why are you-"

"So I finally found you," a costumed woman declares to Mr. Incredible and Buddy. The superhero duo turn around to see the gorgeous, blonde super woman standing right there with a smile on her face. The two of them are surprised and blush from her presence.

"Blazestone!" Mr. Incredible greeted her. "What brings you here?"

"I never got to thank you two for all of your hard work on my court case," she answered as she stepped towards them. "Thank you."

"Well, you can thank my sidekick here," Mr. Incredible admitted. "He's been getting the hang of the court system."

"I would have never done it without Mr. Incredible's inspiration."

"Well, I'm thanking you both," Blazestone assured them. She kisses Buddy's forehead and then kisses Mr. Incredible on the cheek for a longer moment. She stares deeply into his eyes afterwards with a deep desire.

"No problem," Mr. Incredible replied as he rubbed the back of his head and blushed. "Us supers have to stick together…"

"Yes," she agreed, "I'd love to stick close to you…"

Mr. Incredible's eyes went wide. Blazestone giggled and stepped back.

"I heard your fiancé married your best friend," she continued. "I'm deeply sorry."

"It's not that bad anymore," he replied, trying to hide his pain. "I'll get over it."

"Would you like some help?" she asked coyly. "Perhaps you would like to join me for a cup of coffee sometime."

"But I don't drink coffee," Buddy interrupted.

"Incrediboy," Mr. Incredible whispered over to him. "Remember that talk about my personal space."

Buddy suddenly realized what was going on and stepped over to the side. Blazestone laughed at this.

"Well, if you're interested," she told Bob as she placed a letter in his hand, "call me."

With that, Blazestone disappeared off the rooftop. Buddy patted the speechless Mr. Incredible on the back in congratulations.

"Wait, wait," the older Bob inquired to the being. "Are you telling me that Blazestone and I-"

"Become a wonderful, loving couple," he assured Bob. "Her past relationship with Luscious gave you something to relate with each other."

They began to teleport to other locations later on in the future. At all of these locations, Bob and the gorgeous blonde were having a good time. Then the being showed Bob their beautiful wedding.

"You and your new wife go on to live a great marriage," the being continued. "The two of you have your own family as you all continue to be superheroes, though you two aren't the only superhero families out there as well… Because of this timeline, there are plenty of generations of supers to defend the people of Earth against any crisis, especially the latest threat."

Bob paused to think about this for a moment, and shook his head after a long thought.

"No, I can't give up the life I've had with Helen," Bob insisted. "She's brought me so much happiness. She's given me children I already love. I just can't do it!"

"Indeed you've had quite the family life," the being agreed, "but has it been worth it in the past year?"

The being teleports them to a time and place in Bob's own dimension nearly ten months ago. They watch as Helen and Luscious have their passionate affair at Edna's mansion, where it all started. Bob cringes at it, and he notices Helen's delight in this sexual activity with another man.

"Enough!" Bob ordered, but they were still watching. "I don't want to see this anymore!"

"You have to realize that Helen was never truly yours!" the being told him. "In every single dimension there is, Helen ends up or will end up with Luscious in the end! It can not be avoided!"

Bob looks sadly at the two lovers going at it. He starts to believe the stinging pain of what the being tells him is true. He shudders at this realization.

"I'm offering you the chance to choose the happiest path," the being lightly told him as they teleported to a hotel room. "For this could be your true past…"

The younger Bob burst through the door as he was making out with Blazestone, whose real name is Jillian, had her arms and legs wrapped around him. Bob was holding her ass tightly as he fell backwards onto the bed. Jillian sat right up and smiled as she tore Bob's clothes off piece by piece. She began to tear her own clothes off, and she guided Bob as they took off her bra and panties. Jillian proved to be quite dominant as she made out with him again.

From there, she began stroking and licking down Bob's body as if she were a hungry wild cat playing with her prey. Bob was greatly enticed. She rocked his cock with her hands and tongue before gobbling it up. Jillian led his hands to the back of her head, and then slid her hand onto his ass. This went on for a few minutes.

Then Jillian laid down onto the bed and lead Bob's hands all over her body. She smiled as she grabbed his head and held it between her nicely shaped, soft breasts. Bob began kissing her all over, and Jillian instructed him all the way. She forced him to go down on her, and enjoyed it profusely.

Jillian than straddled Bob, inserted his erection into her and humped away. The younger Bob moaned with such intensity that the older Bob was convinced he could feel it too. On and on the two went, until they had their orgasms. Jillian collapsed on top of Bob and smiled with delight. Their bodies were soaked in sweat.

"How was that for a honeymoon?" Jillian asked.

"That's what I'd expect," Bob huffed with a smile, "from the new Mrs. Incredible…"

The older Bob could barely believe what just happened. He turned to the floating being with his newfound insight.

"This is how it should be," the being said. "Not only will all of the supers be alive and happy, as well as the rest of the world in a matter of months, but you will be happy. And if that's not enough, at least Helen will be happy. You should make the right choice, and not be selfish."

Bob took out his wallet in order to look at the pictures of his family. He began to cry. After a long moment of grief, Bob slipped the wallet back into his pocket and looked at the super being.

"Alright," he gave in. "I'll let you change my life…"

"Agent Dawn! Do you read me?" Mr. Dipper continued to call out through the earpiece. "Agent Smith! Agent Taylor! Is anyone there?"

Unfortunately all of the NSA agents were knocked out cold on the floor in Bob's room. Bob was in a deep sleep on the bed. In the dark corner of the room sat a figure meditating.

"Kevin?" came a voice from the figure's radio. "Did you get the target?"

"Affirmative," the dark figure replied into the radio as he stepped into the light of the lamp. "Mr. Incredible is ready for the machine. I ran into some trouble physically and mentally, but we have obtained victory!"


	4. A Glance at A New Life

"Fly this thing faster!" Mr. Dipper shouted to the helicopter pilot. "We're losing the signal!"

"I can't sir! We're almost at top speed and we're burning too much fuel!"

Mr. Dipper groans as he walks back to his seat. They had just left the hotel after finding all of the NSA agents unconscious and Bob missing. Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack all sit around him impatiently waiting for the helicopter to land.

"Can't you just drop us off?" Dash asked. "We have our own ways of catching up to Kevin and Rachael-"

"I can't allow that," Agent Dipper replied. "You kids are on your own, so we have to give you backup if you want to apprehend these two."

"But we move faster," Jack-Jack insisted.

"No, you children are my responsibility right now-"

"Well, we could just catch up to them and radio our location," Violet suggested. "We'll keep watch until you get there."

"…Hmmm…" Mr. Dipper thinks it over and motions for the helicopter to land. "Alright, but you have to keep quiet and not-"

The three children leaped out of the flying helicopter before he could finish. Mr. Dipper looked out after them and groaned.

Violet used her force field to protect herself and Dash in a crash landing, and then Dash began running at full speed spinning the indestructible sphere. Jack-Jack simply flew alongside them. Violet began directing them as she looked at the tracking device.

"Shouldn't we call Mom, Luscious, or Mirage?" Dash asked.

"I've tried all three of them," Violet replied. "I'm not sure where they are, but they're obviously busy. Besides, mom is really hurting right now and this situation can't help. I doubt anything could cheer her up."

Helen Parr was hollering with a smile as she danced at a hip club. An attractive Spanish man of a younger age began to salsa dance with her. Helen was gorgeous in her red dress, and the young man wore tight pants and a puffy white shirt that complimented his physically fit body. They danced with such grace and fluidity. Helen displayed such stunning moves with her flexibility that made others jealous. Once the dance was over, everyone watching applauded.

"You dance with such beauty and grace," the young man complimented. "I would be a fool not to ask you to dinner sometime."

"Perhaps another time," Helen teased as she went back to her table with Luscious and Mirage. Helen huffed and drank some more of her strawberry daiquiri.

"It's good to see you're having a good time!" Mirage smiled.

"Thank you two for bringing me out here!" Helen thanked them. "I've needed to get out for quite some time!"

"You didn't just agree to date that man did you?" Luscious pointed out as the man was still smiling at Helen. "Aren't you still in a rocky situation?"

"No, it wasn't anything like that," she assured him as she waved back to the young man with a smile, "Though it feels nice to be attractive to someone like that."

"You were always attractive Helen," Mirage insisted.

"That's right Helen," Luscious agreed. "You were always a beautiful person inside and out."

"Oh you guys!" she exclaimed as she hugged them both. "I love you both so much right now. I owe you two something for this!"

Luscious and Mirage gave each other a glance and a smile. Just then they heard a commotion outside. They saw the building across the street on fire, and people were all gathered watching as people were trapped inside.

"Time for us to go to work," Helen insisted as they all turned to each other.

The three of them rushed to the bathrooms to change into their uniforms.

Kevin arrives back to the apartment with Bob floating unconscious in a sphere of energy. He places him down into a pod hooked up to the machine and begins the startup sequence.

"Is everything going smoothly Kevin?" Rachael asked on the radio.

"Everything is going according to plan," he replies. "Bob still doesn't suspect a thing. He's trapped within the dream world I have him in until we start up the machine. I knew these telepathic powers would come in handy…"

"Can I come inside yet?"

"Not yet Rachael, I need you to stay on the apartment roof and keep a look out until I have the coordinates plugged in. There's bound to be someone from the NSA who's on our trail."

"No… It's worse!" Rachael exclaims. "Bob's kids are approaching fast!"

"Stop them!" Kevin exclaimed. "I need more time!"

"Roger…"

Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack were closing in on the apartment building when their powers suddenly stopped working and they each skidded along the road. Violet slowly rose from the ground and looked around as her brothers groaned from painfully skidding. Finally she noticed the feminine figure approaching them from the alleyway around the corner.

"Give us back our dad Rachael!" Violet shouted at her.

"I would if he wanted to," she retorted as she pulled out a gun, "but he'd rather live a different life! So just lay there until this is all over!"

Violet stared at Rachael angrily. Jack-Jack and Dash became aware of the situation, and so they became quite nervous. Just then Rachael felt a wave of nausea swoon over her. She placed her hand on her forehead as she desperately tried to stay standing and focused. Violet motioned her brothers to run in two directions as she began to run in the third. Rachael began to come back to her senses back and fired her gun at the three children. It was too late, as they all got out of her range and got their powers back. The bullets were now all harmless to them.

"I have to be really thankful!" Dash commented. "The range of your power has been shortening!"

"Shut up!" Rachael shouted as she fired her gun at him. Dash simply dodged the bullets without ease.

"Keep her busy Dash!" Violet shouted to him as she turned invisible. "Jack-Jack and I will rescue dad!"

Jack-Jack flew into the apartment. Rachael groaned and began to run after them, but a paint ball hit her squarely in the face and stopped her in her tracks. She turned back to Dash who was smiling next to a bow of paint balls. He tossed one up and caught it.

"You'd be surprised what stores you can find within the city limits," Dash commented before throwing a few more paintballs at Rachael like a machine gun. Rachael shielded her eyes from the shots. "Don't move or else I'll throw something much more painful!"

Rachael growled angrily and tried running towards him as she shot her gun, but Dash kept running out of her range easily and threw more paintballs. This charade kept going.

Kevin was focused on typing codes onto the computer screen. He finishes the codes and turns to look at Bob laying in the pod.

"Don't worry," he assured the unconscious super, "Our dreams are about to come true…"

"Gimme back my daddy!" Jack-Jack shouted as he stood facing Kevin in the doorway.

Kevin groaned at the sight of the child. Kevin began to take a few steps towards the boy while summoning a ball of energy in his hand.

"Why couldn't Rachael keep you at bay?" Kevin complained. "It should have been a simple task, why-"

Kevin suddenly noticed clicking of the mouse at the computer. He suddenly panicked as he saw the mouse move on it's own. He was quite aware of what was happening.

"No!" Kevin screamed as he launched the energy ball at the invisible girl. Luckily Violet managed to summon a force field in time to protect herself, though she was not invisible anymore. Jack-Jack began to attack Kevin in his monster form, and Kevin was forced to concentrate on the boy. Unfortunately for Kevin, he was starting to feel exhausted from the overuse of his powers.

"Why did you steal my dad?" Jack-Jack demanded.

"He was the perfect candidate!" Kevin replied with a grin. "He doesn't want to be your father anymore, so just give up on him!"

This comment enrages Jack-Jack, and he attacks with more power.

"Keep him occupied Jack-Jack!" Violet shouted. "This computer is complicated, and I need as much time to get dad out of here safely."

Luscious, Helen, and Mirage were on their way home that night. They were conversing and laughing as Luscious had his arms draped over their shoulders.

"I'm so glad you guys convinced me to come out with you," Helen thanked them. "A night at a club and superhero work was just what I needed!"

"Well, the night is still young," Mirage suggested as they approached the front door. "Maybe we could-"

"It's too soon to suggest that," Luscious interrupted as he fiddled around with the keys to unlock the door.

"I don't know what you guys had in mind," Helen said as she rubbed her forehead. "But I'm really tired, and I should take care of Alice right now."

Mirage and Luscious nodded in agreement. They all entered the house, paid the babysitter for the night, and Helen went to check up on her baby girl as Luscious and Mirage headed to their room. Helen carried April as she went to her other children's rooms. She was worried when she found them empty.

"Where are the kids?" Helen asked in a frenzy as she ran around the house.

"They might still be doing superhero work," Luscious assured her. "They left this morning with Mr. Dipper."

"What could have taken them so long?" Helen asked as she grabbed the phone. She dialed a number and held the phone to her ear. "Hello Mr. Dipper?"

"Elastigirl! I wasn't expecting to hear from you! I heard you had some issues…"

"Well, I'm feeling better now," Helen assured him. "How are the children? Do they need my help? What are they doing?"

"Oh… Well, the kids are just helping me with a case. We're still not sure who we're dealing with."

"Okay, well just be sure to bring my kids back before midnight. I don't want them to sleep in tomorrow."

"Will do Helen… I'm sorry Helen, but I have to go now. Goodbye."

Agent Dipper hung up the phone before Helen could say anything more. She hung up the phone and leaned against the kitchen wall. She stared at a picture of her family on the refrigerator and sighed. Luscious noticed this from his door and felt ashamed.

"How come you didn't ask her?" Mirage asked as she got into the bed. "We had such a good time tonight, don't you think she'd be willing to-"

"It's too early," Luscious told her as he slowly walked over to join her. "I'm starting to doubt if this was even a good idea."

"It won't be bad to ask her about it," Mirage assured him. "If she says no, she says no. It's just a fantasy we have."

Luscious watched as Mirage rolled over and fell fast asleep.

"Right, just a fantasy…"

Rachael manages to start dodging the projectiles Dash throws at her and gets to the apartment door. As soon as she enters the door, Dash runs around and enters the apartment from the rear. Unfortunately he stumbles in as he's tripped by a pile of junk and gets tangled in cords. He desperately tries to get undone.

Meanwhile Kevin still fights Jack-Jack in the apartment room, though they're both being careful not to damage the machine as it could cause damage to Bob. Violet has just figured out how to free her father when Rachael comes in through the door. Everyone's powers are disabled, and she takes out a taser and shocks both Jack-Jack and Violet.

"What took you so long?" Kevin asked as he walks back to the computer to check on the code.

"It was that blonde kid," Rachael claimed. "He was throwing stuff at me. I had to outwit him in order to get back in here."

"Well, I guess this is fine," Kevin shrugged. "Violet wasn't able to do anything to the code and there's nothing that can stop us now."

Kevin presses a key on the keyboard, and the machine suddenly roars with power. The two of them smile and kiss each other before getting into the two pods beside Bob's. Their pods begin to glow. Dash comes in at the last moment unable to use his super speed and checks Violet and Jack-Jack to make sure they're alright.

"No!" Jack-Jack screamed as he watched the pods glow bright white.

With a bright flash of light, the three of them disappear.

Bob slowly wakes up to find himself in a metal room.

"Huh?" he pondered. "Where am I?"

"Is something wrong honey?" came a voice from beside him.

Bob turned to see his wife of this alternative universe, Jillian, laying naked beside him under the covers. She has aged over the fifteen years he has remembered her, but she retains most of her beauty.

"Jillian," Bob says with a smile. "I was just wondering… Would you like a late night tussle?"

Jillian smiles. "Of coarse I would Mr. Incredible!"

They embrace each other and kiss as they roll around in the bed. As they make love, Bob notices that his body appears more well built like from his glory days. The signs of his weight gain and loss are not there at all. However, he notices quite a few scars on Jillian's and his own body.

Suddenly, Bob starts to see flashes of his memories from this dimension. He remembers crime fighting over the years next to Blazestone. He remembers Jillian baring his three lovely children each with super powers. And he remembers seeing bright flashes in numerous places on the earth…


	5. Pros, Cons, and a Dark Secret

Mr. Dipper and the other NSA agents have arrived to Kevin's apartment and are currently studying the inter-dimensional machine. Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack have been sitting around impatiently waiting for the results. Mr. Dipper notices their distress, but he knows better than to let them stay this late at night.

"Go home children," he ordered them. "There's nothing more you can do tonight…"

"What?" Dash exclaimed. "How can we just leave? Our dad is gone!"

"I know you're worried about him," he replied. "But you've done all you could tonight. You children need your sleep, and you won't be much of any help to us tired."

"But Daddy-" Jack-Jack began.

"He's right," Violet interrupted. "We should go home for now, but we'll come as soon as possible tomorrow morning as soon as we're ready again. Goodbye for now."

Violet begins to leave. Dash and Jack-Jack are about to argue against her decision, but can't figure out any solid counterpoint so they follow reluctantly.

"Good," Mr. Dipper whispered as soon as they left. "I really don't want you to see this…"

Two agents wheel in a large canister attached to a machine. Inside the canister is a human skull with its spinal cord and a little flesh still attached here and there floating in clear liquid. There are wires and mechanical parts attached to the skull, and some of the brain is visible. One gruesome eye looks angrily at Mr. Dipper.

"What do you want this time?" the skull sternly asks.

"That's no way to address the ones who've save you," Agent Dipper replies. "You should be thankful we even took such extreme measures for someone like you."

"Yes, being a head suspended in a jar for technical questions is so much better than death!" the skull sarcastically replied. "Why don't you end my painful existence!"

"Believe me I would love to," Mr. Dipper replied. "But we've come to depend on you too much, and you owe many people redemption before you are allowed to die. Now, please assist us… Sinestro…"

A beeping noise and a flashing red light woke Bob.

"It's 7:00," came a mechanical voice over the intercom. "All Supers report to the conference room in 30 minutes."

"Huh?" Bob mumbled as he wiped the sand from his eyes. "What's going on?"

"Honey, don't be like that," Jillian told him as she eagerly got out of bed. "You know this is just standard procedure. You'll annoy everyone if you come in late again."

Bob got up and shrugged as the lights went on in the room and the beeping ceased. He quickly went to the closet and got out his costume to wear. He was surprised to find strangely designed padded gear with his Incredible insignia on the chest plate. It was mostly black with red stripes and some gold areas. He was about to question it when he noticed Jillian dressing herself in a similar outfit except with a flaming B insignia. Bob sighed and got dressed.

After they finished their morning routine, Jillian led Bob out of the metal room. Bob was amazed to find himself in a glass hallway overseeing the planet Earth in a star filled sky. Suddenly memory flashes came to him and he realized that most of the supers and a large number of normal humans left the planet in order to live in a space station. He recalled the description Buddy made of the false gravity system.

Suddenly Bob noticed numerous people walking right past him. He noticed a few old friends of his amongst the crowd. He saw Gazerbeam, Downburst, Apogee, Stormside, Gamma Jack, and even the Everseer. Bob eagerly greeted them all as they passed by. The supers were confused at his excitement, but they smiled and greeted him back anyways. Bob was surprised at how different their costumes were and how much they've all aged.

"Come on Bob!" Jillian protested as she yanked on his arm. "We've got to get going! You don't want to get there before our kids do, do you?"

"Kids…?" Bob asked as he thought of Jack-Jack, Violet, and Dash. Suddenly another memory flash hit him and he saw images of three children he had with Jillian.

"Daddy!" Mary, Bob and Jillian's 4 year old child, shouted as she rushed up to hug him taking him by surprise. "Good morning!"

"Sorry I couldn't slow her down," Clyde, Bob and Jillian's 8 year old child, commented as he ran up to them. "She kept getting away from me."

"You can't stop me from hugging daddy Clyde!" Mary told him as she teleported behind him and back into Bob's arms.

"No, but you were supposed to brush your teeth!"

Bob suddenly had another memory flash. He saw three children that he had with Jillian. Mary could teleport, Clyde could heal and react quickly, and their other son, Terry, was living on Earth. He was just becoming a teenager and could become one with rocks. Bob began to wonder why Terry wasn't up in the space station, but then remembered that Terry didn't want to go to space. His powers wouldn't be useful in a metal space station.

Jillian continued to led Bob along with their two children by their side when suddenly Bob felt a pat on his back.

"How's my best pal doing?" came a familiar voice from behind.

Bob turned to see his friend Luscious. He was surprised to find Luscious in a blue, purple, and black padded suit. He was much more surprised to see that Luscious had grown not only taller than what he was used to, but also got buffer. Luscious was nearly as muscular as Bob now, though not nearly as strong.

"Looking forward to more superhero work?" Luscious continued to converse with him. "You've always been eager to go back down to the planet!"

"Yeah…" Bob seemed lost for words at the moment. "Yeah! You bet!"

"You sticking to the family for your next mission or you gonna join up with us again?"

"Us?" Bob asked.

Luscious turned away from Bob and sighed with a smile. A bit down the hall from where everyone was coming from, Bob could see a white mother leading six children of two colors behind her. He could see her stretching her limbs out to keep her kids under control. Bob realized it was Helen, and couldn't believe how different this version was. She was absolutely beautiful. Helen had grown her hair out instead of cutting it short, with the back tied it into a long ponytail and the bangs in front remained draped in front of her face. Her body became a little more muscular from long years of intense superhero work. Her buttocks were just as large as the other Helen's, but it had much more firmness. Helen's breasts were much larger than the other's, and yet they were obviously real. And there were much less worry lines on her face from stressful house life. She looked incredible in her black, blue, and purple skintight suit. Bob couldn't believe it.

Helen turned his way and smiled. Bob smiled back. Helen appeared to be approaching him, but ended up embracing Luscious instead. Bob watched uncomfortably as they shared a long, passionate kiss.

"How's it going honey?" Helen asked Luscious with a smile.

"Better now that you're here."

They smiled and kissed again.

"Eww!" their youngest son replied. "Why do you have to kiss each other like that?"

"That's how mommies and daddies kiss sometimes Gregory," Helen replied.

Bob suddenly got a memory flash of double dating with Jillian, Luscious, and Helen. He remembered many times when Luscious and Helen were happy together and nothing seemed to get in their way. He remembered moments when the two were very inappropriate with their relationship in public, like one time in a restaurant bathrrom, at a ski resort on the top of a mountain, on super hero missions in alleyways, or even at the beach down the shore. That time seemed to stick out in Bob's memory because Helen was wearing a revealing bathing suit in her beautiful state. Helen and Luscious seemed to make out passionately whenever possible, and yet the Bob of this dimension was able to cope with it. The Bob here and now can not.

Luscious wrapped his arm around his lovely wife and led his family onward. Bob watched with much jealousy as they continued on happily.

Back in the original universe, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Dash are eating breakfast early that Sunday morning very quickly and pack their costumes into their bags. Helen carries April down and notices that they're about to leave.

"Violet! Dash! Jack-Jack!" Helen exclaimed as she rushed over to hug them. "Where were you three last night? Mr. Dipper told me you were still working with him at a late hour. What were you doing?"

"Well," Dash began to explain. "You see-"

"We've been trying to find the Underminer," Violet interrupted with a fib. "Rumor is that he has been using very toxic, radiated chemicals underground that could spell disaster for the whole city. It got late, so we came home, but we really need to go back out there."

"Alright," Helen sighed. "Just don't be gone for too long, and call me if you need my help."

"We will," Violet assured her as they left.

"Why didn't you tell mommy?" Jack-Jack whispered as they walked.

"Mom doesn't need to know right now," Violet told him.

Helen watched as the children left down the street. She turned around to bring April to the kitchen.

"You alright Helen?" Luscious asked as he came down with Mirage.

"Yes, just fine," she assured him. "Looks like it's just the three of us today."

"We're looking forward to it," Mirage smiled as she strolled into the kitchen.

"I was wondering Helen," Luscious began. "I know you've depended on Bob financially for years now, and if worst comes to worst you need some income…"

"What is it Luscious?" Helen asked.

"Would you like to work for me again?"

Helen smiled as she began to ponder over this. She looked at April and shook her head.

"I can't do that right now Luscious," she told him. "It's too early for me to leave April here with a nanny. Besides, I couldn't even afford one…"

"Helen, you've been a terrific mother. But you can only do so much without an income, and you don't want to rely on me and Mirage do you? Besides, I'm going to make you my partner, and you'll make much more money than when you were my secretary."

Helen began to see his point. She nodded with a smile.

"Alright then," Helen agreed. "I can start work tomorrow."

"Good, it will be like old times. How about we celebrate your new job?"

"Sounds good."

Bob followed all of the Supers into the auditorium. He kept his gaze on Luscious and Helen who were snuggled up behind their children. Suddenly Bob felt a hand on his back.

"Hello there partner!" Buddy Pine patted him on the shoulder and sat down next to him. "Excited about our next mission?"

Bob stared at Buddy long and hard, for he couldn't believe it. Buddy was wearing robotic armor that seemed to have tubes pumping something into his bloodstream. Bob got more memory flashes of Buddy at his side. He remembers when Buddy began to work by himself as a new superhero, Incredimind. Bob started to also remember Mirage realizing her super powers earlier in life and married Buddy.

"Hello there you two," Mirage said as she came in and sat next to Buddy. "Behave yourselves for old times sake."

Bob was again stunned. Mirage was beautiful from his world, but now she too was built. Her breasts and ass weren't as large as Helen's, but they were larger than Bob remembered. She looked fantastic in her black and violet padded suit. Bob smiled as Buddy and Mirage kissed lightly, and turned back to the stage. This future had its positive points again.

The audience became quiet as a feminine figure in a completely black padded suit approached the stage. Bob squinted and tried to make out who it was, but he was too far from the stage to recognize whoever it was.

"Greetings Superheroes!" she called out onto the microphone. "Your assignments will be given to you shortly."

Everyone smiled in anticipation, but Bob suddenly became unnerved by the sound of her all too familiar voice. He whispered to himself, "Agent Zero…?"

Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack took a little more time getting to the apartment complex than last night. They each had sorrow from their current predicament. Suddenly Jack-Jack slowed down and his ear twitched as they came up to the apartment.

"I hear Mr. Dipper talking to someone," he explained. "And he sounds like a robot."

"What?" Dash was confused.

"Hold on," Violet assured the two of them. "I'll get a closer look."

Violet turned invisible and entered the apartment. She approached Kevin's apartment door which has been left slightly ajar. She peeked into the room to find Mr. Dipper and other NSA agents working on the machinery.

"I'm telling you, you need a larger power source!" came a mechanical voice that Violet couldn't see where it was coming from. She slowly pushed the door open and made her way in.

"We can't get any stronger subatomic material!" Mr. Dipper argued. "It's far too dangerous!"

Violet froze in fear as she finally saw what Mr. Dipper was talking to. The mutilated human head in the canister seemed to come from a science fiction novel.

"Do you want to get Mr. Incredible back or not?" the head asked. "You'll never get him if you don't get the necessary materials for-"

"We should have never bothered saving you Buddy…" Mr. Dipper grumbled.

"Buddy?" Violet exclaimed still invisible. Everyone looked over and tried to see her. It wasn't until she made herself visible that everyone was worried. She wore quite the angered face as she stomped towards them. "As in Buddy Pine? Syndrome? The man who nearly killed us, the city, and killed the rest of the supers? That Buddy?"

"Now Violet," Mr. Dipper tried to tell her. "I can explain-"

"Why are you working with him?"

"These idiots can't save your father without my assistance," Buddy explained from the jar, "If you want your father back, though I'd hate to even do this, than you should just accept it. What a foolish little-"

Violet angrily glared at him and used numerous force fields to silence him. She angrily turned back to Mr. Dipper.

"Are you sure this is the only way?"

"Honestly, I would rather have let him remain dead," Mr. Dipper explained. "I am terribly sorry for not telling any of you, but Buddy's knowledge has already helped us quite a few times. You don't have to worry though, we're doing all of the work and Buddy is just stuck in the jar. It's his prison."

Violet sighs and releases Buddy from the force fields.

"What's going on here?" Dash asked as he and Jack-Jack stared at the canister in fear at the doorway.

Mr. Dipper sighed. "I was going to take this thing out before you all showed up…"

Luscious, Mirage and Helen in this dimension are enjoying wine in the backyard Jacuzzi. Helen has the baby monitor next to her just in case April needs her. They laugh as they talk and enjoy the warm water and the jets. They take turns giving each other back rubs, which they enjoy thoroughly. Helen stares at Luscious and Mirage whenever they get frisky. She starts to get aroused from their display of affection, but snaps out of it when April cries on the monitor.

"I'll be right back," Helen assured them as she got out of the Jacuzzi and dried herself off with a towel. Mirage and Luscious stared at her as she strode her almost naked body back to the house. They both smiled as they shared the same thought of that curvy body underneath that small, red bikini.

Helen got into the house and checked the locator for their superhero suits. Her and her children are accounted for, but Bob's suit is unable to be located. She begins to worry about him as she goes to check on April.

Helen shortly returns to the Jacuzzi to enjoy the celebration of her new job. Mirage and Luscious help Helen forget her worries. Helen starts to envision the three of them together in very erotic ways. She can't seem to shake the thoughts from her head, but luckily the thoughts of Bob kept her from acting out her urges.

Bob tried to sort through all sorts of theories as he watched Rachael, a former enemy of his, take the stage. Slowly he began to recall the memories of Rachael and Kevin becoming superheroes, not villains. Buddy had joined forces with Kevin to find a drug for them and their wives so that they could sustain their superpowers and not die. Over time, they formed the most unified group of supers the world ever knew. This comforted him a little.

"And now," Rachael continued to proclaim, "Here is your leader, Omnihero!"

Kevin was greeted with a loud applause as he slowly floated down onto the stage. He wore a padded suit with numerous colors and patterns that were on many other super's costumes in the audience. He appeared to be happy as he waved with a smile.

"Welcome my brethren!" Kevin shouted. "I am so honored by your applause! We have quite a few locations that we must send teams to, so please listen and pay attention!"

He began to name locations on Earth and gave each location six supers to attend to. Even the children of numerous supers were assigned to groups of their own for less difficult of jobs, though they were at least being supervised by an adult.

"And finally," he finished up his speech. "We have Frozone, Elastiwoman, Incredimind, Cosmopolitan, Blazestone, and Mr. Incredible in Miami, Florida! Please go to your respected pods and listen for the mission specs and you enter Earth's atmosphere. Good luck everyone!"

The audience got up and started to leave.

Bob felt a little nervous about this grouping. He didn't want to see Helen and Luscious making out again, or else he might snap. Just then he remembered the vision the powerful being showed him. Earth was in danger of an alien invasion. Bob started to make his way back to the stage to get Kevin's attention when he was suddenly pulled away.

"Honey!" Blazestone insisted. "If you have something to say to them, wait until we get back. We have a busy schedule ahead of us."

Kevin and Rachael smiled as they watched everyone leave.

"I can't believe it," Rachael whispered to him. "We're actually heroes here, and we're in charge of everyone else!"

"Yes," Kevin whispered back. "The situation here is most ideal. We're in a high seat of power, we have a cure for our conditions, the other supers are alive, and I'm on the breakthrough to creating the perfect world…"

Bob and his friends are strapped in a small space craft falling towards Earth. It releases a few bursts of propulsion to slow it's fall. Helen and Luscious hold hands as they enjoy the ride. Bob keeps turning his gaze to block out the image of them. Jillian notices this and finds it conspicuous. Buddy and Mirage don't notice anything as they still haven't gotten use to space travel.

"When are the parachutes supposed to deploy?" Buddy asked frightfully as he kept his hands clenched to his seat.

"It's too early!" Luscious assured him over the roar of their decent. "Give it a few more seconds!"

"I swear those parachutes should have been released earlier!" Mirage insisted.

"Don't worry!" Helen assured her. "There's still plenty of time! Besides, if the shoots opened up too early, there'd be no air for them to capture and we'd just continue falling!"

"Approaching destination," a voice on the intercom declared.

"There you go!" Helen told them. The parachutes opened a moment later, and they began to fall at a much more comfortable rate. "That wasn't so bad now was it?"

Mirage and Buddy huffed and let their heads fall forward as they collected their bearings again. Bob suddenly got an idea.

"Hey I forgot…" Bob began to ask Jillian. "Where's the radio back to the station?"

"It's right there next to the door," Jillian pointed it out. "Why do you have to say something to command?"

"Well it's just a rumor I heard about…"

"If it isn't an emergency, they won't accept any transmission. Wait until we get back alright?"

Bob sighed and nodded to this. Jillian appeared puzzled at his behavior.

"Group Beta," Rachael announced on the intercom. "Your mission is to help the survivors of Miami fight off the rebels, and then bring everyone in that area back to base. The shuttle will launch back to the station at o 1200 hours."

"Understood," everyone replied one by one except for Bob.

_Survivors? _Bob asked himself. A moment later the shuttle landed, and the door opened. Everyone got out of the shuttle one by one, and Bob was last.

"Another rebel clean up," Luscious sighed as he walked out into the open air. "Things are slowing down these days."

"Hey, that should be a good thing!" Buddy replied. "It will be good for all of us if no one is ever in danger."

"But that would put us out of work," Jillian pointed out.

"I'm sure we'll still have our uses with our powers," Mirage insisted.

"Well, I'm just glad to get some fresh air again," Helen said as she breathed in deeply and stretched out her joints.

Bob remained at the shuttle door with a wide eyed expression as he looked out into the distance. Miami was a complete wasteland. It appeared as if war and decay struck the city. There didn't appear to be any signs of life. Bob asked himself only one question over and over again: _How did this happen_

His answer came in another memory flash. He recalls the news reports of the U.N. conference arguing about the superheroes with many of them considering them as "weapons". Apparently, the United States was the only nation with Supers and every other nation demanded the country to give over the majority of their supers to the rest of the world. The United States refused because it went against their freedoms. The result was World War 3.


	6. A Closer Look at Everything

Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack waited with angry expressions as Syndrome helped the NSA operatives with the machinery from his jar. It had been taking hours on end for them to work on the complicated equipment.

"There we go!" replied one agent as he attached a wire and the machine roared to life. The children rushed up with heightened anticipation.

"Is it ready?" Violet asked.

"It will be able to show us what's in the dimension," Buddy replied. "But it doesn't have enough power to send any one of you there as well."

"Why's that?" Dash asked.

"Well, we might have better luck if we had a stronger energy source," Syndrome said as he stared at Mr. Dipper. "However, there is a high possibility that it won't work for you three…"

"Why not?"

"Because this machine trades minds with people in different dimensions," Syndrome explained. "If none of you exist there, than there's nothing we can do. I would love to go myself, but I'm not a natural super it appears…"

"Is there no way to save our daddy?" Jack-Jack asked.

"There is another possibility…" Syndrome mentioned. "But it will require certain other gear, and… it will require you."

Jack-Jack stared at him questionably.

In the other dimension, Bob and everyone are walking towards the crumbling Miami. Everyone appears nonchalant except for Bob, who is having a great difficulty coping with this alternate world. None of it made any sense to him, so when he had the chance, he grabbed Buddy by the shoulder and pulled him aside as no one else noticed.

"Hey Buddy," Bob said to Buddy as calmly as he could. Buddy could see through to his nervousness. "I need some help figuring something out…"

"Sure Bob," Buddy nodded. "What seems to be the problem?"

"It's the whole history of this… of our history…" Bob began to explain. "Of the history for us supers. Why did the world nuke itself? Was it our fault?"

"None of us could have known what was going on," Buddy sadly explained. "Our country was at peace with us supers while the rest of the world feared us. They tried to force us to retire with these stupid lawsuits. Then they demanded that we moved to other countries. When we all refused… the world went haywire…"

Bob fell onto his butt in disbelief. Buddy rushed over to comfort him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Buddy asked skeptically. "Did you forget some things?"

"I'm to blame…" Bob realized. "I'm to blame for all of this!"

"Hey, you had every right to be a super!" Buddy explained. "And you had every right to live where ever you wanted. We all did! The world just couldn't let us be…"

Bob still kept his head down.

"Maybe Kevin needs to clear things for you," Buddy suggested. "He helped us all to realize our freedoms."

Bob slowly rose his head. That suggestion made him ponder.

"Hey you guys!" Mirage shouted as she came back to check up on them. "We have to stick together! You don't know what the rebels might have…"

"Hey Mirage!" Jillian shouted up ahead. "I lost Helen and Luscious!"

"Jill!" Mirage groaned. "Well they probably didn't wander off that far. They're probably fooling off like they usually do. Man you can't seem to get them under control sometimes…"

Bob suddenly remembered the images of the two of them making out and began running past everyone to find those two. Everyone was surprised at Bob's odd behavior, or at least odd for this world.

It didn't take Bob long to find the faint murmurs of the two kissing. Bob slowly crept up to the side of an open doorway and peeked around to see the spectacle. Bob was speechless.

Helen and Luscious were making out against the wall of the inside of an abandoned building. Both of them were topless and groping each other. Bob liked Helen's appearance. She was beautiful with her red, shiny hair undone from the braid, flowing free and wild. Her breasts appeared grand, and her skin was smooth. Bob had to admit that she stilled seemed beautiful as she made out with this muscular, black man. The two lovers were smiling as their hands wandered all over, and they kissed each other's torsos.

"Could you pull out your dick?" Helen pleaded anxiously. "I want to taste it again!"

"Of coarse," Luscious agreed as he began pull the suit down.

Bob turned away slowly as he thought of his version of Helen. She never seemed that anxious to suck his cock. Perhaps she should be with Luscious…

"Bob!" Jillian called as she approached around the corner. "Helen! Luscious!"

"Oh crap!" Helen whispered as she put her suit back on. "We'll save this for tonight!"

"I'm looking forward to it," he smiled as he got his suit back on.

Bob quickly took a few steps back and ran a few steps forward as Helen and Luscious came out of the building. The two of them were surprised.

"Bob!" Helen exclaimed. "Sorry for keeping you guys, Luscious and I were-"

"There you guys are!" Jillian shouted as she approached with Mirage and Buddy behind her. "You two weren't screwing around were you?"

"No," Bob assured her. "I just found them looking around."

Helen and Luscious looked at Bob with confusion, but decided in the end to go along with his farce.

"Alright then," Jillian said. "We should get going then."

The six of them continued on together again. Bob stared at Helen and Luscious as they walked side by side. He wanted to confirm if they were truly happy. Jillian noticed Bob's attention was on Helen and began to feel suspicious.

In the original dimension, Helen, Mirage, and Luscious have gone on superhero patrol. They responded to a bank robbery at first, but other calls of distress came one after another. They brought April along and took turns taking care of April. Depending on the situation and what was needed, the two with the more appropriate superpowers went ahead.

Helen and Mirage were helping an old man who had been pinned under a tree. Together they used their powers to cut the tree into pieces and lift the pieces off the man. Afterwards they brought the man to the hospital. On the way back to Luscious and April, they began to talk.

"Things look good for you and Luscious," Helen commented.

"Things are very good," Mirage admitted. "But they could be better."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it feels like something is missing in our relationship, or someone…"

"Do you want to have a baby with him?"

"Oh no!" Mirage blushed. "Not yet if at all… I was just thinking we have been enjoying your company very much lately-"

"Are you… Are you asking me to… join you in a three way?"

"We would both love that."

"Oh my!" Helen exclaimed. "I'm flattered that you two would consider me, but I'm still with Bob."

"I understand. Bob is a great man, and you're lucky to be with him."

"Thank you."

"But what if Bob doesn't want to come back?"

"He will."

"But what if he didn't?"

Helen paused and considered it. "Then I would be honored."

Mirage smiled at her and pushed her against the wall in an alleyway. Helen stared at Mirage wide eyed as she leaned in and slid her tongue into Helen's mouth. Helen was surprised at how much she enjoyed it, and embraced Mirage as they made out passionately. The two women began to feel each other up as they swished their tongues together. They heard someone clear their throat and they stopped kissing. They turned to find Luscious staring at them with April and a wide smile.

"Luscious!" Helen exclaimed as she was still embracing Mirage. Mirage just smiled at Luscious. "How long have you been standing there?"

"I heard everything," Luscious admitted. "And I look forward to the day if it ever occurs…"

Helen turned back to Mirage who smiled at her. Helen cleared her throat and lightly pushed Mirage aside to get out of her embrace. She then went up to Luscious and took April into her arms. Helen began to walk away. Luscious and Mirage smiled as they shared the same fantasy that they knew would come true.

Bob and everyone in the alternate dimension stumble upon a large gathering of innocent refugees in tents as many rebels threaten them for their supplies with salvaged weapons. The entire scene is chaotic.

"Oh shit!" one of the rebels screamed when he saw Bob and his companions. "It's Supers!"

The rebels panic and aim their guns at the Supers. Bob, Buddy, and Mirage stay where they are as the others split up to get away from the gunfire. Buddy uses an energy shield generated from his gauntlet to protect himself from the bullets as Mirage uses her hair as a shield and Bob just deflects the bullets with his own body. The others move too quickly.

It doesn't take Bob and the other supers to apprehend the rebels, and thankfully nothing went wrong. The heroes gathered the rebels together into a circle and Frozone froze a layer of ice around their feet to keep them contained.

"Is that all of them?" Helen asked.

"I think so," Buddy responded as he searched the area.

"No signs here," Jillian also responded.

"I think that's it," Mirage called out.

"Good," Luscious nodded. "Now let's get these thugs back to base to be rehabilitated."

Luscious than proceeded to drape his arm around Helen, and she smiled at the notion. Bob watched with growing jealousy. His angry focus was interrupted by a small girl who tapped him on the leg.

"Thank you Mr. Incredible," the girl said. "Mommy and I were so afraid…"

"There's no need to thank us dear," Bob bent down and smiled back at her. "We're just doing our-"

Suddenly a cloaked figure burst from under the ground behind the girl. The figure grabbed the child and sunk back into the ground as if it were quicksand. Bob was terrified when this occurred and desperately tried to dig the poor girl out of the ground. The mother cried out in horror at the sight of her child disappearing. The other heroes heard the cry and rushed over to check on the matter.

"What happened?" Helen asked Bob.

"I… I don't know!" Bob panicked as he could only find more and more dirt. "There was a girl right in front of me and someone just nabbed her!"

"Where did they go?" Luscious asked.

"Underground!" Bob shouted as he continued to dig.

"What are you talking about?" Buddy asked. "Did they fall into a hole or something?"

"I don't know how he did it," Bob said. "But this guy made it seem like the ground was liquid!"

"No…" Jillian said morbidly with her eyes wide open. "It can't be…"

"What? …What is it?"

"Bob, don't you realize who it must be?"

Suddenly the cloaked figure popped up a few yards away from them. Buddy, Luscious, Mirage, and Helen all faced the figure and held a fighting stance in case the guy was going to try something.

"Don't even think about laying a finger on me," the mysterious figure replied. "Only I know where the girl is, and if you don't want her to suffocate underground, you'll listen to what I have to say."

"No Terry!" Jillian cried out. "Don't do this!"

Bob was confused at the name. It sounded familiar from this dimension, but he couldn't recall who it was. He was mortified when he came to realize who the figure was.

"I'm sorry," the figure replied as he removed his hood to reveal his dirty face. "But you and your friends leave me no choice… mother."

The NSA agents and Buddy Parr's brain have successfully linked up Jack-Jack to the reconfigured machine.

"Are you sure about this Syndrome?" Agent Dipper asked.

"There is no other way," Syndrome assured him. "Jack-Jack is a rare superhero with numerous powers, and one of those abilities is to phase through solid objects. If I can give him a boost in power, than maybe we can make a portal to the other dimension. But I'm afraid only the children can go, since they don't exist in this other world…"

"What would happen if Elastigirl or Frozone were to go into this-?"

"It could tear a whole in the fabric of time. Honestly, haven't you seen any science fiction movies of altered timelines?"

"Jack-Jack," Violet addressed here youngest brother. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure," Jack-Jack told her. "I'll be okay."

They started up the machine. Jack-Jack felt a tingle, but then the machine powered down. Syndrome groaned.

"Agh! This might take a while!"

"Terry," Bob spoke to his son. "Why are you doing this…?"

"I've told you before!" Terry shouted. "Omnihero and Zerostrike aren't the heroes you all claim them to be! They're hiding secrets from you!"

"Terry, you've got it all wrong," Jillian assured him. "They've helped us get through great tragedies. Just come back with us and see-"

"It's all a scam of theirs! You have to believe me!"

"I'm sorry Jillian," Luscious told Jillian as he, Helen, Buddy, and Mirage began to step towards Terry. "But we have to take him down before he causes more trouble."

"Have you forgotten the girl?" Terry asked as he backed away.

"We'll take our chances," Luscious said coldly.

Terry gritted his teeth as they inched towards him. Bob remained speechless at his friends' cold rational behavior. Jillian began to cry.

"Fine, if that's how you're going to be about it…" Terry told them as he disappeared underground again.

"He won't escape!" Buddy assured them. "One of my nano-bots stuck onto him. I can trace his movements with my radar."

Buddy showed them the radar on his arm bracer. There was a dot moving around on the little black circle.

"I'll get him," Helen assured them as she ran over towards where Terry was heading and struck her hand into the ground like a dagger. She pulled the boy deep out of the ground and threw him aside. Luscious came in and tried to freeze the boy to the ground, but Terry used his powers to make a stone pillar come out of the ground and blocked Luscious's attack. Mirage came in from the other side and began to fire her fingernail shades at him. Terry quickly summoned earth all over his body to create an armor of rock. The shards just bounced off of him.

"Jillian, Bob, we could really use your help!" Helen shouted to them as Terry charged at her. Luckily Helen was able to dodge his lethal punch.

Bob and Jillian watched as their friends battled their son. Bob turned to Jillian and grabbed her arm.

"Come on, we have to do something!" Bob urged her.

"Do what?" Jillian asked. "He's our son…"

"I don't want to hurt him," Bob told her. "But someone could get hurt right now if we don't do something!"

Jillian came to a realization and charged towards Terry. Luscious was about to freeze Terry again when Jillian blocked his way shielding her son. Everyone was surprised.

"Get out of the way Blazestone!" Luscious told her. "He's opposing us!"

"I won't let you hurt my son!" Jillian angrily shot at him.

Luscious glared down at her, but backed off as soon as flames came out of her hands. She turned her head slightly to Terry.

"Please just let the girl go," she begged him. "I promise your father and I will look into the matter for you…"

"Thank you," Terry whispered. "That's all I wanted to hear."

Terry disappeared underground and a moment later the girl came back out as well. The mother ran up and hugged her girl.

Buddy groaned as he looked at his radar. "He's out of range now!"

Luscious walked up to Jillian angrily. "What were you doing? We were just going to bring him back to base!"

"You were going to hurt him in the process!" Jillian told him. "And you would have lost the little girl!"

"You're just being difficult because it's your son who's doing this," Helen broke in. "Even if it was my child, I wouldn't hold back."

"How can you say that?"

Helen grabbed Jillian by the chin and spoke directly to her face, "Because I'm not weak…"

Helen let go of her chin and Jillian fell to the ground in despair. Bob rushed over to comfort her and watched as everyone else walked away calmly. He watched as Luscious grabbed Helen's big ass and Helen just grabbed his with a smile in response.

There was defiantly something wrong with this dimension.

When Bob and the others arrived back onto the space shuttle with the extra passengers they brought from Earth, Bob and Jillian immediately went to Omnihero's conference room to speak with him. The others were angry at the two from abandoning the usual protocol, but Bob and Jillian both had their reasons.

"Kevin?" Jillian asked as she pressed the speaker button on the door. "Are you there?"

"Jillian and Bob," he greeted through the intercom. "You may enter."

The two of them entered the room. Kevin sat alone at a large round table. Bob and Jillian sat next to him with tense expressions.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yes…" Jillian began to explain. "We ran into our son on Earth."

"Were you able to bring him back?" he asked eagerly. "Supers should stick together in order to organize our duties-"

"No we weren't able to capture him, he held a hostage," Jillian admitted. "But there's something else we wanted to talk to you about…. Terry thinks you're hiding something…"

"Hiding something? What would I need to hide?"

"Well, he's just suggested that we talk to you about it."

Kevin shrugged. "I don't know what he's talking about… Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"Just one thing," Bob inquired. "How has the surveillance been on the station lately?"

"Working at top capacity," Kevin smiled. "We're keeping a close eye on the Earth below-"

"What about surveillance elsewhere? …Like outward towards space?"

Both Kevin and Jillian gave him a strange look.

"In space?" Kevin seemed puzzled. "Why would we need to look out there? There have been signs of aliens coming towards Earth fifteen years ago, but nothing like that has happened since."

"We could never be too careful," Bob suggested. "Couldn't we install a scope just in case?"

"We already have one in place," Kevin told him. "It's in the security room, but no one has been using it lately. If you want, I could allow you access to it if you want…"

"I would appreciate that," Bob nodded.

"Well, if that's it, I'd like to get back to work," Kevin insisted as he stood up. "Have a super day!"

Bob and Jillian stood up and smiled at him before they left. Kevin's face went sour as soon as they left the room. Rachael came out from the shadows.

"They're starting to suspect, aren't they?" she insisted. "Should I take care of them?"

"Not at the moment," Kevin insisted. "There's no need for an alarm. They don't know anything. Besides, Bob is the link we have in order to be here. We can't afford anything bad to happen to him…"

Outside Jillian has her ear to the door and listens in on the conversation, though it's quite difficult to make out everything they are saying. Bob hasn't noticed as he keeps on walking. Suddenly he turns around to find her casually walking up to him. She whistles a tune.

"Is something wrong?" Bob asks.

"Not really," Jillian commented. "But I'd like to investigate some of the restricted areas. Just to be safe… I trust my son."

"Alright," Bob says as he focuses on the door that says security room. "I'll meet with you later than honey…"

Bob runs over and enters the security room. Jillian just stands there for a moment wondering what's going on with him.

"Alright," Syndrome said inside the glass jar. "That should do it. Let's try it out."

The NSA agents start up the machine again. Jack-Jack starts to feel a coursing pain throughout his body and screams.

"Jack-Jack what's wrong?" Violet asks with great concern. She tries to get close to him, but his powers start to go out of control. His body blazes with fire, he turns into a monster and lashes, and even his eyes shoot lasers.

"What's going on?" Dash asks Syndrome. "What did you do to my brother?"

"I apologize for not mentioning it," the floating head replied. "But there was a good chance a certain amount of pain would occur to him from currents of electricity going through his body. Don't worry, it's not enough to kill him."

Dash and Violet suddenly get angry and try to charge at him, but NSA agents hold them back.

Suddenly the pain stops and he breaths heavily. A portal in the room opens up with a bright flash of light. Objects in the room start to get pulled towards it. Mr. Dipper grabs Syndrome before he's sucked through.

"What's going on?" Mr. Dipper asks with great concern.

"We've managed to open a portal into that dimension using Jack-Jack's powers!" Syndrome shouts. "It will continue to grow and consume everything until the origin of the portal enters through it."

"What does that mean?" Dash asks.

"It means we have to enter the portal before Jack-Jack does!" Violet explained.

With that last clarification, Violet stepped into the portal. Dash shrugged and went in after her. Jack-Jack felt scared, but pulled himself together and went in last. The portal closed after he entered.

Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack were surprised where they ended up. It was clearly the same general location they were in for their dimension, but everything was deteriorated.

Bob scanned through the stars for quite some time at the computer screen, but he didn't find any hint of an alien invasion.

"There has to be some trace of something out there…" Bob whispered to himself. "This scope can see even past Pluto, and yet I can't find any ships…"

"Give it a rest," the security guard told him at the camera feed. "There's a scientist who checks on that thing every week for Incredimind. Nothing ever happens with that."

"We can't be too sure," Bob told him as he walked up next to the guard who just kept his attention on the screens. "You never know what could rein down on us from another planet. There could be an invasion to-"

"Here we go!" the guards proclaimed with a smile as he leaned in towards screen eight. "These two are at it again! I'm telling you, there's no stopping them from just doing it anywhere!"

Bob turned his attention to the screen. His eyes widened as he watched Helen and Luscious making out on a spare bed in the empty medical bay. It appeared that the couple were stripping off their costumes, rolling around in their underwear, gloves, and boots. Part of Bob wanted to go into that room and stop this, but another part of him urged him to stay and just watch everything that occurs.

"You seemed intrigued at this just as much as I am," the guard said.

"No, I-"

"It's alright," the guard replied as he used the mouse to click on the video screen and widened it to fill all screens. The guard also turned up the audio, allowing them to hear the slurping of their tongues slipping over each other. "Don't tell anyone, but I really like to do this when these two do this…"

Bob watched in amazement. Helen looked absolutely stunning. Her long, wavy, red hair shimmered as it was untied from the braided knot. Her muscles were well toned with a nice tan. Her huge breasts were nearly bursting from her bra. Bob began to wish he had this Helen by his side.

He couldn't believe how forceful the two were being. They both appeared to be playful as they fought over dominance. Helen finally won out in the end with a smile.

"Are you sure there aren't any cameras in this room?" Helen asked.

"Does it matter?" Luscious asked with a laugh.

Helen chuckled at the remark. They kissed again. Luscious slowly undid Helen's bra and threw it aside. Her breasts spilled out onto Luscious's tight chest. Luscious rolled over on top of her and began to suck her nipples and fondled her chest. Luscious sucked so hard, her breast started to stretch into his mouth towards his throat. Helen moaned with joy. Bob wanted to suck them himself.

Luscious made his way down along her stomach with little kisses. He slid her panties off, kissed the inside of her thigh, and then gave her oral sex. Helen moaned loudly and her face went red as Luscious gently licked and sucked on her clitoris. Helen held her hands on the back of his head and wrapped her legs around his torso. Luscious grabbed her breasts and ass with each hand. Helen made a mess around his mouth as she couldn't hold back.

Luscious managed to pull his head out of her crotch, turned her over and began to kiss and bite her ass cheeks. Helen laughed as it tickled. Bob recalled the times he liked to play with Helen's butt.

Helen eagerly got up, and leaped onto Luscious's lap to kiss him. From there, she began to kiss down his muscular torso. She made it to the rim of his boxers, and quickly slid them off. She was greeted with an enormous, rising black dick in length and width. Bob felt inadequate when he saw Luscious's cock. Helen smiled at her black husband as she began to stroke his cock with each hand. Luscious hummed with a smile. Helen than began to lick the head, then sucked it, and then she slid the whole hard on into her mouth and down her throat. Bob watched as she lustfully slid her lips and tongue on the black penis, and seeing the man's massive meat stick disappear into her gaping mouth. Taking a breather, Helen clamped her enormous breasts over his dick. Luscious gladly humped at her big, soft tits for quite some time. Helen went back shoving the penis into her mouth at a fast rate. Her hands clenched his butt cheeks as she enjoyed every minute of this. Luscious finally grabbed the back of Helen's head and held it firmly with his dick down her throat. Helen just gently pushed Luscious's black balls into her cheeks. Luscious grunted as he felt himself cum inside of Helen's throat. It seemed to take forever, and when he was finished he let go of her head. Helen quickly slid the dick out of her throat and gasped for breath. The two of them laughed lightly.

"I think you came in my stomach again," Helen joked.

"Hey, you love it," Luscious laughed. "You ready for the finale?"

Helen nodded with a grin. Luscious helped her up onto his lap, grabbed his dick, and gently massaged her pussy with the head before plunging the whole dick into her. She bounced up and down on him for quite some time. They eventually got bored with that position and moved around again and again. Luscious pounded his cock into her with such great force it made Helen scream as loud as she could. Bob started to mentally compare Helen's reactions towards whenever he had sex with her. To his despair she never seemed this enthralled whenever he had sex with her in his original dimension. Finally Luscious and Helen began to slow down. Helen was on the bed holding her ankles at her neck while Luscious pounded at her with his hands squeezing her breasts. They moaned as they both climaxed. Luscious relaxed and fell on top of her. Helen let go of her legs, slid them onto Luscious's sides, and wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed one final time.

"I think you might have impregnated me again," Helen said as she huffed.

"I would look forward to that."

The guard sighed as he enjoyed the view on the screen. He didn't notice Bob wander out of the security room with his head down.


End file.
